


Blue Angel

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Series: Earth Angel [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Episode 4 soon, Gen, incident, secret back stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Blue is the color of sadness, though blue is a legacy of a broken man that fell from grace because of the weight of the world, though being blue changed her, being blue made her bitter and angry and sometimes broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the third installment of the Angel Series formerly known as “Celestial Angel”; the time of this series is post fall, post-recall and there will be a hint of Soldier 76 and why? He is connected to the series that’s why, to further understand his appearance I added a story behind Mourning and Weeping Angel.

“I will carry his colors, if this is the only burden I have, I’d gladly take it” before the recall, the kind Angel changed; her kind warm heart changed into a cold bitter one, her long blonde hair became short and her suit was colored blue, why blue you ask? It was the color of the man that gave her, her last hope.

~2 weeks ago~

Her heels clicked against the platform of the rebuilt base, a deep sigh and she entered the base “there is no turning back” and everything comes undone.

“Hey, Mom” a girl (not saying she’s a small girl) was waving her hands in front of Angela. It is annoying being called ‘mom’ by anyone, but this girl was too adorable to refuse at with a nod Angela asked “Is something wrong Hana?” the girl smiled _fond memories started to return to her again. The moment when he flashed a warm smile in front of her made her silent_ “Doc, you’re spacing out again, we’re having a get together in the mess hall, care to join us?” with a wink from both of her eyes, she answered “I just remembered someone, can you give me some time, I just need to do something, I’ll get out after” Hana nodded and left the room while Angela locked the door and took out a bottle of whiskey and poured some to a coffee mug.

Sitting down, she took out a photo of a familiar man and started drinking. The longer she stared at the picture, the more painful memories started flooding on her mind, making her shed a tear. After a few minutes of drinking and mourning, she gathered her composure and went out of her office.

She stumbled up on the mess hall when she saw Lena, Fareeha (who was preferred to be called Pharah) Hana, Winston, and McCree who were all sitting at the round table telling stories of some sort, “Oh, Angie good to see you here, come , come sit with us” Lena zipped towards her and wrapped her arms around her shoulder, timidly Angela sat down at the middle of Lena and Hana who were telling stories about the war and how the Former Overwatch was the best people to call for help.

During one of those stories, something triggered at the back of Angela’s mind, when Lena mentioned “Gibraltar” her hands were shaking, her breaths became shaky and mid-sentence from Lena, she banged the table so hard that it was felt even at the last. Realizing her mistake, Lena quickly apologized at Angela who was more than ready to leave; the moment she stood up from her seat, she bumped across a masked man who stood intimidatingly in front of her “What are you looking at?” the man spoke, it was cold and angry, similar to what she’s currently experiencing, but this man had something far more sinister in his thoughts “I heard you people were talking about the war, I might share a little story or two” then the man sat from where Angela was sitting. She was annoyed that she pulled the man down the chair and sat again meeting with the word “What the hell is wrong with you?” she looked back and faced at the masked man, gave him a slap that if the man was not wearing his mask it might hurt, “You’re what’s wrong here” they were having a stare down when McCree broke the mini argument when he said “Hey Soldier, how bout’ you and I have a drink?’ the soldier, then looked at McCree and nodded, turning the other way, him and McCree went out of the Mess Hall.

“Sorry you had to see that, I just….” Hana gently touched Angela’s hand, looking concerned on her older friend, “go on, tell the story about the Gibraltar incident, tell them my failures, tell them every life that I saved EXCEPT FOR ONE!” she broke down in tears while her friends looked in complete concern about recalling the one incident she wanted to forget but outside the mess hall, two men sat down, one was smoking a cigar and the other unlatched his mask and took a few swigs from the alcohol they have “That’s what happened to Angela when you’re away” he puffed a few smoke and continued “we were only forced to call for her here, though we thought she moved on but seeing her like that, means that she hasn’t forgotten” the man beside him lowered his head in depression “I had to ‘die’ in order to save her. But I guess even that I failed” he stood up, picked his mask up and took the whole bottle and went back to his quarters.

One quick whiff from the mug that Angela was holding seemed that she had been drinking again, Winston ordered Hana to assist her back to the quarters. As they walked, Hana felt the burden that bothers Angela, the moment they entered the room, Angela took a towel and wiped her face with it.

“Care to indulge a tired lady’s story?” Angela then took a glass of water and drank from it, Hana sat beside her when she asked “What is the ‘Gibraltar Incident’ all about?” gritting her teeth, Angela hesitated but still told the story

 _“it all began eight years ago, actually it’s eight years and ten months ago, when the news crucified Jack Morrison at the cross and the world handing them the nails, He didn’t know the operations of Blackwatch, and so did the others. Thinking that it was just a simple misunderstanding, Jack confronted the commander of Blackwatch named Reyes; Reyes on the other hand renamed Blackwatch into “Talon” a black ops organization working under Overwatch where he was the commander there. Arguments rose and….”_ Angela forced not to cry _“he…. He injured my love, Jack was hurt by Reyes when he shot him at the back but Jack fought back and there he was, the start of the fall”_ tears started running down her cheek when Hana tried to stop her, but Angela insisted _“it was partly my fault because I fell in love with Jack, Reyes thinking that I might be the barrier that will destroy Overwatch, kidnapped me and held me hostage in Watch point Gibraltar, thinking that the ransom for my freedom will be his life, so he did fought his way to meet Reyes, but the bastard planted bombs on the base, where Overwatch agents, soldiers, doctors and engineers were peacefully working, he and Jack fought until Reyes detonated every bomb that was planted in the base”_

 _“The three of us survived but it wasn’t enough, Reyes grabbed hold of me and held my at gunpoint when Jack said “She has nothing to do with this, if you want to kill me, do it, but don’t put her into this mess” Reyes laughed and released me, but….”_ Angela stopped again, she was running breathless from hyperventilating _“He shot me at the shoulder, that’s when Jack saw me fall down and Reyes pointing the gun next to my chest, pure fear swept Jack as he ran towards him and tackled him down. I heard three gunshots and a deafening silence made me look in anticipation only for Reyes to hold the lifeless corpse of Jack”_

She wasn’t able to continue the whole story but she kept mentioning that she loved him and she wasn’t able to save him from Reyes, Hana then embraced Angela as she cried loud from sorrow, “I’m sorry Jack” she kept on repeating while crying when Hana said “I’m sure you did your best, he’ll be looking for you, you just need to believe” still crying, she nodded and laid down in bed, “Good night, mom” she kissed her forehead and left the room.

As Hana stepped outside the room, she came across the masked man who was leaning flat at the wall “What are you doing here, appa?” he sighed and said “Don’t call me that, isn’t this way past your bedtime little girl?” she punched the soldier at the chest while saying “Who are you calling little?” the man only shook his head and turned away to re-enter inside his room.

Angela was full of secrets…. No it’s not secrets, it’s just memories from the past, the past that keeps on haunting her, and a past that tries to make its way back into her present, it might affect her future but her life was filled with ups and downs and spirals, every friends that she have thinks that she will conquer her past and set forth to a great future, somehow a person was very interested on her past and that was the mysterious “Soldier 76” who dis interestedly had a little admiration to her.

Mysteries, secrets, admiration, ‘Love’, these will be some of those that she will feel and discover as her present progresses to a future imperfect for her, when it’s a future without him.

~Jack Morrison 8 years ago Back Story~

_“A little magic trick to seal the fate of my old self…. I…. Am…. Sorry…… Angela”_

The explosion nearly killed me, but the moment I saw that bastard shoot my Angel, I lost it, so I had to take him down, I failed so I had to die.

_“A huge explosion buried my unconscious self; this might be the ticket out”_

I found a little way out from the rubble, and I got out safely, my body still hurts so I had to run away to a safe place.

_“I can’t go out like this. They will kill me, and they will take me away from her”_

I had to, find a way for her not to discover that I’m still alive, I had to find a way to save her without her noticing…. I had to be a soldier once again.

I watched her try to move on, with Lena, but every day that she wakes up from her sleep, she feels that I was still with her, even so that I wanted to, I can’t because I had to find the truth behind my fall.

_“I watch you fall asleep from the sorrow that I gave you”_

I watch her lament on the first picture we had, I saw her for the first time drink so much that she practically needed liquor, if I was there, I would have stopped her, but I was too afraid of hurting her again. I had to thank Fareeha for doing it for me.

_“I’m not a hero….. Not anymore”_

I didn’t start this war. I was just caught up in the middle of it, but come to think of it, because of the recall I met Angela again, because of her I rejoined the Organization that fell from grace, and now I get to see her suffer again and again because of what I’ve done.

_“What are you looking at?”_

I needed to close my feelings for her, I need to see her move on without me, but every time she talks, I am one inch closer on removing this damn mask and ask for her forgiveness.

_“I slept because I was weary”_

I complicated things for her, and now I see her cry herself to sleep, drink her sorrows away and throw all memories with each bottle she discards, memories bottled up and thrown to the sea wondering if someone will find it and help her.

_“I don’t want to see her suffer”_

I will go home to her, once all is said and done. But for now, I need to find my peace before I get to face her, I hope fear doesn’t condescend what I am about to confess to her, I….. Still…. Love…. Her.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> if you fancy this work, give it a bookmark. and if you love it please show some love by clicking the Kudos button. any requests, comments and suggestion will be read at the comment section at the bottom, anyways enjoy reading :)


End file.
